leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Violet
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Violet |jname=アヤメ |tmname=Ayame |image=Violet.png |size=220px |caption=Violet |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Indigo |hometown=Cerulean City |region=Kanto |relatives= , , |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Cerulean Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Cascade Badge Cascade Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP007 |epname=The Water Flowers of Cerulean City |enva=Rachael Lillis |java=Tomoko Kawakami }} Violet (Japanese: アヤメ Ayame) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a specialist and is the second oldest of 's sisters. She and her sisters, and , are also the former Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym. In the anime ]] Violet made her first appearance in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. In The Misty Mermaid, it is stated that Violet writes the sisters' water shows; however, a later episode shows performing this task. She sometimes also plays the part of the mermaid as seen in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. Violet, along with Daisy and Lily, reappeared in a fantasy during the Poké Problem segment of SM042, where the Spectacular Sisters ditched the Gym to go on a trip, leaving Misty in charge of everything. She reappeared again in the same capacity in Alola, Alola!, although Misty revealed she had Violet and the others take over Gym duties while she was in Alola. Character Much like Lily, she seems to tease Misty more often than Daisy. However, she truly loves Misty despite this; when Ash and Misty set out on their journey, she encourages Misty to become a strong Trainer so that she can become good at something. Like her other sisters, she cares mostly about her looks. They demonstrated this by caring more about their hair than their Pokémon during an attack by Team Rocket. They also don't like losing to the challengers at their Gym and would rather just give away their Gym Badge instead of losing. Violet is also very childlike and carefree. During the water shows hosted by the Gym, she is shown to prefer playing girlish roles, whereas Lily plays the more boyish ones. Pokémon At the Gym :See Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=川上とも子 Tomoko Kawakami |en=Rachael Lillis |fi=Minna Tasanto (EP007) Jenni Sivonen (EP061) |no=Lena Meieran (EP007) Katrine Blomstrand (EP061) |pl=Renata Berger |es_eu=Isabel Fernández Avanthay (EP007) Ana Isabel Hernando (EP061) |es_la=Romy Mendoza (EP007-EP061) Nycolle González (EP007 ) |cs=Jolana Smyčková (EP007) Klára Jandová (EP061) |pt_br=Silvia Suzy (EP007) Márcia Gomes (EP061)}} In the games Violet appears in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as one of Misty's Gym s, along with Lily and Daisy. She will jump down from a diving board before challenging the . Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBeauty 2 PE.png |size=90px |prize= 320 |class=Beauty |name=Violet |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"Hm? Me? I'm a beautiful girl who glides on the water!" * Upon being defeated :"I'm soaked!" * After being defeated :"My tears are making the pool water even saltier!" Trivia * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it is mentioned that Violet, Lily, and Daisy's natural hair-colors are actually black, and that their blue, pink, and blonde hair were wigs that they wore during their shows. The same source also reveals that they were themselves orphaned at a young age due to their parents abandoning them thanks to the harsh regulations of being a Gym Leader. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Violett es:Violet fr:Sœurs Sensationnelles#Violette it:Violet ja:アヤメ zh:菖蒲（關都）